Escuchar es una virtud
by Eclipse218
Summary: Squall debería estar más atento cuando le hablan, podrían estar diciéndole algo importante.


Los personajes y su realidad no son míos, son de Square-Enix.

**Escuchar es una virtud.**

Squall entró en la cafetería y después de servirse un café de la máquina expendedora para no verse obligado a utilizar sus impresionantes, por escasas, dotes sociales ni siquiera con la camarera, tomó asiento en una mesa desocupada, dejando sus libros y apuntes sobre ella. Con un suspiro de satisfacción se dispuso de disfrutar de unos momentos de merecida tranquilidad.

Fueron unos momentos muy escasos; armando gran alboroto Zell llegó a su lado.

-¿Te importa si me siento, Squall?.

-Sí –respondió éste con frialdad.

Zell se congeló unos segundos en mitad del movimiento de sentarse y finalmente se dejó caer en el asiento con la gracilidad de un hipopótamo de dos toneladas.

-Vamos, tío. Ni que te molestara o algo así.

-O algo así –murmuró Squall entre dientes.

Entrecerrando los ojos cuando Zell apartó sus cosas de la mesa sin miramientos, haciéndolas tropezar con su café, con el consiguiente riesgo de volcarlo, Squall se apresuró a dejarle el mayor sitio posible, mientras Zell pedía a voces un refresco. Esto implicaba incluso llevar su propia silla al ángulo más alejado (y seguro) de su compañero.

Zell abrió la lata de su refresco y la echó en su vaso sin molestarse por las distancias que Squall mantenía. Mientras no levantara una barricada y gritara "¡fuego!", no se iba a poner nervioso. Dejó que las miradas hostiles y fulminantes de Squall resbalaran sobre él y con una gran sonrisa comenzó:

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, macho?.

El comandante del Jardín de Balamb enarcó la ceja ante lo que parecía y era una cuestión estúpida.

-Ya la has hecho –señaló.

-¿De veras? –Zell lo pensó un rato con la boca abierta y cuando lo comprendió soltó una carcajada-. Bah, es una forma de hablar. Ya me entiendes. ¿Y bien?.

La ceja enarcada volvió a su lugar, pero casi al momento se elevó su simétrica.

-La respuesta es no.

¿Acaso Zell no lo conocía a estas alturas?. ¿Por qué no se iba a patinar por ahí, o mejor aún, a practicar la caída libre por el borde del Jardín en movimiento?. Toda la cafetería podía verlos confraternizando y eso podía arruinar su imagen sin remedio. ¿Y si a alguna jovencita estúpida se le ocurría escribir un SquallxZell?. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Todavía no se había recuperado de la impresión después de que apareciera en la red del Jardín aquel absurdo SquallxSeifer. ¡Cuántas explicaciones había necesitado darle a Rinoa!. ¿Por qué a ella le había resultado tan creíble ese montón de basura?.

Zell estaba hablando, y debía llevar un buen rato haciéndolo, aunque Squall no había oído ni media palabra de lo que había dicho.

"Después de todo, es Zell quien habla", pensó, "no puede ser importante".

-... y Rinoa está encantada con la idea, porque decía no sé qué de unos rumores que...

Cotilleo. Moviendo la cabeza ligeramente de un lado a otro en un gesto de incredulidad, Squall volvió a desconectar su oído. Todo un artista marcial, uno de los héroes de la batalla contra Artemisa, cotilleando como una comadre. ¿No le daba vergüenza?. ¿No se daba cuenta de que ese comportamiento iba contra el estereotipo del _héroe_?. Quizás no debería haberlo impedido cuando Griever trató de chafar a Zell de un pisotón. Dándose cuenta de que su yo antisocial estaba tomando las riendas, Squall hizo un esfuerzo consciente para que su mente se ajustara a su nuevo perfil, diseñado por Rinoa. Más sociable. Más amistoso. Al fin y al cabo, ni siquiera Zell se merecía _ese_ final. Seifer, a lo mejor, pero no Zell.

-... y Rinoa asegura... –continuaba Zell.

El ceño del comandante se frunció levemente. Rinoa por aquí, Rinoa por allá. ¿Qué demonios tenía Zell hoy con Rinoa?. Quizás debería empezar a prestar atención a lo que decía, pensó, mientras observaba ociosamente los flexos del techo de la cafetería. Pero, ¿qué más daba?. Asintiendo de vez en cuando parecía tenerlo satisfecho y podía dedicarse a pensar en sus cosas.

Como por ejemplo, en Rinoa. Esto de tener novia era un dolor de cabeza constante, un cambio demasiado grande para alguien como él. Quizás debía haber comenzado con algo más sencillo de manejar, como un gato, o mejor aún, un tamagochi. Algo que no exigiera tanta atención, que no se colgara de su brazo cada dos por tres o tratara de desnucarlo dándole un abrazo que comenzaba con un salto de al menos tres metros de distancia. ¿Estaba intentando Rinoa batir algún récord?. ¿El de resistencia del cuello humano, tal vez?.

En uno de sus asentimientos mecánicos, Zell dio una sonora palmada sobre la mesa que le sobresaltó lo suficiente como para derramar parte del café que había en el vaso de plástico sobre la mano que lo sostenía.

-Pues nada, tío. Asunto resuelto.

Y levantándose Zell se fue silbando todo contento con las manos en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón.

Irritado, Squall dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y alcanzó un par de servilletas para secarse la mano. Al menos se había ido. Aunque había bastante ruido de fondo en la cafetería, no le molestaba. Lo que le molestaba era que dirigieran ese ruido, _palabras_, lo llamaban los demás, contra él. Con un suspiro de satisfacción se reclinó ligeramente en su silla para disfrutar de la paz tan arduamente conseguida.

Podían haber pasado 15 minutos o 2 horas, cuando alguien aterrizó bruscamente en su regazo. Un rápido escáner visual le confirmó que se trataba de Rinoa justo cuando ya tensaba los músculos para levantarse de golpe y arrojar a su víctima contra el lugar en el que tuviera más posibilidades de hacerse daño. Trató de disimular una mueca de fastidio. Con ella no podía usar la misma táctica que con Zell, porque ella se _ofendía_ si no le prestaba atención. Mujeres...

-¡Ha quedado muy bien, Squall! –exclamó la joven mientras abría un portátil sobre la mesa.

El comandante observó sin interés mientras con una serie de rápidos clics Rinoa llegaba a lo que fuera que quería mostrarle. Cuando las imágenes se desplegaron ante sus ojos, Squall se inclinó hacia delante bruscamente, casi provocando que Rinoa resbalara de su regazo.

-Aunque las imágenes se sacaron de la grabación de la cámara de Selphie la calidad es bastante buena, ¿verdad? –Rinoa sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras abría otra imagen. Los ojos de Squall se abrieron como platos en un gesto compuesto en un 20 de asombro y un 80 de horror- ¡Oooooooh, mira, estás sonriendo...!. ¡Estás tan mono cuando sonríes!. ¡Y el beso! –exclamó al poner otra imagen-. ¡Qué gran momento!.

_"¡Oh, Dios mío!. ¡En la intranet del Jardín!. ¡Mi imagen!. ¡Mi reputación!. ¡No puede ser!. ¡Estoy soñando, es una pesadilla!. ¡Por favor, quiero despertar, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor...!"_

Conteniéndose con gran esfuerzo para que su agonía mental no se dejara traslucir, Squall preguntó:

-¿Qué demonios es esto, Rinoa?.

-¿Eh? –la joven desvió su atención de la pantalla para mirarle-. ¡Pero si le acabas de decir a Zell que te parecía bien! –como la expresión de Squall era la propia de alguien en la inopia, Rinoa comenzó a explicarle-. Fue por ese asunto del, ya sabes..., el SquallxSeifer. Pensé que había que desmentirlo de alguna forma y se me ocurrió esto, ¡publicar en la red las fotos de nuestro amor!. Pero como sabía que a ti no te gustan demasiado las demostraciones públicas de afecto –como si sus propias palabras se lo recordaran, Rinoa se alejó de él y se sentó en otra silla-, pensé que tenía que consultártelo y como yo estaba ocupada retocando las imágenes, envié a Zell en mi lugar. ¡Me alegro de que dijeras que sí!.

Squall la miró con ese gesto incredulidad/horror en que se le había congelado la cara y Rinoa entrecerró los ojos preocupada. Era la primera vez que veía esa expresión en un ser vivo, pero la había visto una vez en una oveja muerta de un ataque al corazón cuando un camión había estado a punto de atropellarla. El camión se había detenido a tiempo... pero a la oveja ya le daba igual porque 2 segundos antes había muerto de la impresión.

Rinoa parpadeó lentamente y puso su mano sobre la de él.

-¡Ah, comprendo! –asintió-. Hubiera sido mejor poner el vídeo completo.

-¡¡¡¡...! OoO!

Epílogo

Enterradme junto a mi reputación y decid que he muerto. No sé lo que he hecho para merecer amigos como vosotros... pero merecéis que os diga lo que voy a hacer. Cerraré las puertas del Cielo y del Infierno con llave, candado y extremas medidas de seguridad, para asegurarme que no me seguiréis. Os dedico mi más sentido corte de manga.

Squall Leonhart

Comandante (por obligación) del Jardín de Balamb.

NdA: Ya sé que no cuento nada en realidad, pero fue divertido escribirlo.


End file.
